


The Game

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Vasco, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Porn, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub De Sardet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Vasco storms into her office, De Sardet knows she's in trouble ...





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14: Consensual non-consent

The door slammed shut with a loud crack, causing Fiona De Sardet to jump in her chair, head immediately snapping up from her paperwork to see who had entered with such force. It seemed Captain Vasco was on a tear about something, with the sharp, hardened expression on his face. Between the way his eyes narrowed to how his jaw was tightly set, De Sardet knew she was about to hear of something. Just what, however, she didn’t yet know, and so ever the diplomat, she set aside her quill and simply greeted her travelling companion with, “Vasco, something I can do for you?”

“That’s _Captain_ to you,” he ground out, eyes flashing. “You know what I just happened to find out?”

De Sardet’s heart quickened ever so slightly, though with her training she was outwardly impassive and showed no reaction. “And what is that?”

Setting his hands on the desk as he stood in front of her, he fixed her with a stare as he informed her, “I know that you were successful in doctoring the manifest to get your friends’ cargo on board. And now that word has gotten out, I’ve been branded a smuggler and _that_ is why the Admiral forced me to stay ashore.” Leaning in a little closer, he spoke low and slow, emphasising each word, “It’s _your_ fault, De Sardet.”

If her face paled a little as she surreptitiously swallowed, she wouldn’t have been surprised. Diplomatic training only got one so far. Dealing with politicians and governors was one thing, but a pissed off Naut Captain? There was nothing in the metaphorical manual for this. She was officially in uncharted waters, all puns aside. Clearing her throat, she did the only thing she could think of and apologised. “Captain, I cannot apologise enough for this misunderstanding. If you would allow me to speak with the Admiral regarding this, I can see about setting things right for you.”

That was definitely not the right move, as it only seemed to piss him off further. “Oh it’s too late for that, De Sardet. _Far_ too late. My reputation is in tatters, and if you seriously think your silver tongue will do you any good here, you are mistaken. Nauts don’t give a shit about who did what. It was _my_ ship, _I_ was responsible for everything and everyone on it. I should have been suspicious after you came to me about the cargo but I didn’t double check the manifest and _that_ is on _me, _as far as the Admiral is concerned.” Scowling further, he spat out, “I got complacent and lazy and let a pretty face distract me from my duty.”

Her cheeks heated from the implication, but she did her best to remain as professional as she could. “Is there anything I can do for you, to atone for my mistake?”

The smile that started to grow across his face was downright dangerous, and as he circled around her desk to stand right in front of where she sat, she wondered if she might regret asking that question. “As a matter of fact, De Sardet, there is.” He rested one hand against the desk and leaned down just enough to look her directly in the eye as he told her, “Were we at sea and I discovered this, as Captain I would be entitled to take whatever compensation I desired, and I mean _whatever_ compensation I desired. Since we are no longer at sea, and since I no longer have my ship, I think _this_ is more than reasonable.”

And with that, he reached down and wrenched De Sardet out of her seat with a jerk, pressing his lips firmly against hers so suddenly she let out a muffled yelp. “Vasco?” she gasped when he finally parted.

“I told you, it’s _Captain_,” he growled, spinning her around and pushing her against the bookcase, the wood shelves digging into her back as the Captain’s nimble fingers worked quickly to loosen her clothes.

“C-Captain,” she corrected, “I’m not sure this is ...”

“What?” he interrupted, his hand working his way into her pants. “_Appropriate_? You do so love that word, don’t you? Well guess what, I don’t give a shit. I’m taking what recompense I can, and you’ll give it to me. Won’t you, De Sardet?” As his fingers cupped her, he leaned forward and murmured in her ear, “Do you know what that voyage was like for me? Watching your lovely figure wander about my ship and not doing a damn thing about it because of blasted things like professionalism and propriety? Well stuff all that, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you on the docks in Sérène. And now that I know you spent those months on board knowing what you’d done, that you’d unwittingly lead me to being a smuggler …” she could feel his smile against her cheek, “… you should be so lucky that I’ll go this easy on you.”

De Sardet sucked in a breath as, at that moment, one of his fingers slipped between her folders and found her growing wetness. “Captain,” she whispered, a token resistance.

He simply tutted at her. “Now now, don’t try to tell me you don’t want this. Not when I can feel it for myself.” She whimpered as he dipped the barest tip of his finger inside her, just enough to wet it before he swirled it around her entrance, teasing her further. “Since you’re such a high and mighty noble, you didn’t think it _proper_ to want a lowly Naut like me. But that didn’t stop you from thinking about it, did it? No, I don’t think it did. That was an awfully long voyage after all, and in such close quarters. Don’t tell me you didn’t go to bed aching for my touch …” Biting her lip, she wordlessly shook her head, knowing that if she spoke, her wavering voice would immediately give her away. He chuckled at her denial. “Come on, now, just when we’d started being honest with each other.” The Captain sighed, his breath sweeping over the bare skin of her neck. “Oh well. I’ll have you admitting it sooner or later.”

Vasco wasted no more time, his teeth grazing over her neck before he clamped down on a particularly sensitive point near the base, his finger penetrating her at the same time. De Sardet’s head thunked against the hard wood of the bookshelf behind her, a loud moan escaping her before she could even think to stop it. This only emboldened Vasco as he worked in a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out as his teeth scraped and clamped down on her neck, the lobe of her ear, the curve of her jaw, his tongue sweeping over every inch of skin he could feasibly reach in his current position. Even still technically fully clothed, De Sardet wondered if she’d ever felt as vulnerable as she did right then, a strong man pinning her against her own bookcase, his fingers caressing the most intimate parts of her body. And worse still, she _liked _it. Liked that she wasn’t supposed to want someone like him, liked that he was just taking what he wanted, liked that they were in her office, where anyone could knock or come in at any moment and see her in such a state. Her walls clenched against his fingers as a number of such voyeuristic fantasies quickly played out in her head, one teasing her and peaking her arousal before abruptly being replaced by another. The subjects were all different – ranging from Kurt to Sir De Courcillon to Constantin to just a random maid or manservant – but no matter who it was, in her mind, Vasco would never stop, would always keep going, would lay her bare without an ounce of hesitation or concern over who may or may not be watching.

She was yanked from her fantasies as Vasco swiftly moved her off the shelves, spinning and yanking down her coat at the same time, pinning her chest to the her polished oak desk with her jacket halfway down her arms, restraining her in such a casual way. Papers scattered, some fluttering to the floor as her ink pot was turned over, running a small river of black ink over what documents were left on the surface. He pulled down her trousers, smoothing his rough, calloused hand over the soft, plump flesh of her curves before he pulled back and landed a strike against the pale skin. She bit her lip, suppressing the whimper that wanted to make itself known, but that wasn’t good enough, and Vasco laid another strike against her, and another, and another, until finally she gave in and moaned, her legs shifting, thighs clenching to create any possible kind of friction. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears, so loud she could barely hear the low chuckle from Vasco as he said, “Now say it, De Sardet.” She whimpered and he struck her again. “_Say it_.” Instead, she clenched her jaw in defiance, and even as he ran a thumb up her slit and buried it in her tight heat, she still refused to give in. “Being stubborn, are we? I can fix that.”

And with that, he gave no more preamble other than to rip the laces off his breeches and bury himself inside her. She gasped loudly, then moaned, her forehead thunking against the desk as he filled her, giving her only a passing moment to adjust to his girth before he snapped his hips _hard_ and De Sardet bit her lip to suppress the scream she wanted to let out. He repeated the action, angling his hips just slightly so he hit that sweet spot right inside of her and De Sardet let out a gasp. A few more strokes like that and she let out a moan, unable to contain herself anymore. This felt good and the more things he did, the more she liked it. Her cheeks burned as she refused to consider the implications of something like this, about what an affair with a Naut Captain might do to her reputation, not only with the Congregation but with the Bridge Alliance and Thélème. In the moment, she wanted only to enjoy what was happening, even if she felt she had to put up a token resistance to him, to try to belay what she was feeling.

The Captain was not so easily fooled, however. “Heh, you _enjoy_ this, don’t you? You enjoy being taken on your desk by a Naut. My my, what would your allies think to see you like this?” Leaning closer to her, he murmured directly in her ear, “Deny it all you want, my dear, but you _like_ this.”

A strangled moan was all he got in reply, but he didn’t bother pushing at the moment, content to pound her hard and deep and fast, listening to whatever little sounds she might give him. She could practically feel his satisfied little smirk against her back as he continued to hold her coat in place, pinning her arms against her back so she couldn’t even prop herself up. He wanted to be in control, and he took it, didn’t give her an inch to even breathe. De Sardet was used to being the one in charge, the one taking responsibility and moving forward and setting things in motion. But in this case, with the control wrested from her so unceremoniously, she found that she didn’t feel lost or unsettled. Instead, she craved it more, wanted to just give everything up as the Captain took the reigns for her. She could feel her resolve weakening more and more with each thrust of his. And he, perceptive as ever, reached down and hauled her up so her back was pressing against his chest, her arms still pinned behind her. She cried out at the change in angle, his member pressing so firmly against that sweet spot she practically saw stars out of the corners of her eyes. Whimpering, she squirmed against him, and she felt his smile against her skin as his teeth grazed her neck. “You’re getting close, aren’t you? So close I bet you can taste it, can’t you? You want to finish all over me, I know you do. Just say it, De Sardet, admit it to me and I’ll let you.”

A keening whine escaped her as she contemplated if he was actually serious. While she was incredibly stubborn and determined if she put her mind to something, her walls had slowly crumbled and she wanted nothing more than what he was giving her at the moment. True to his word, he started to slow down, and so desperate was she for release that she stammered out, “I did! I did want you. I’ve wanted you since the voyage. The first night on the ship I touched myself and thought of you until I came.”

He quickened his pace back up, reaching down to rub at her pearl as he murmured, “There, now, was that so difficult to admit?” She whimpered, her legs shaking, threatening to give out on her as he continued, “One of these days, I’d like to hear you tell of your first night on my ship. But for now … just _come_.”

And she did with a cry, her head thrown back against his shoulder, her inner muscles clenching on his hardened length within her. His arm looped around her waist and helped hold her up as she almost fell while wrapped up in the waves of ecstasy that overtook her body. He kept up his pace as her orgasm bloomed and then slowly faded, and when she started to whine at the oversensitivity, he thrust one last time and emptied himself in her.

Both of them breathing heavily, they stood there a few moments longer before the Captain slipped himself out of her, letting go and letting her lean against her desk as he fetched a rag to clean them up with. As he did so, proceeding gently with her tender centre, he asked, “Was that alright, Fiona?”

Her eyes still glazed over, she shot him a raised eyebrow and a half-smile as she confirmed, “Alright? Vasco, that was amazing.”

“I hope I didn’t accidentally ruin anything important,” he noted, gesturing toward the spilled ink on the table.

She laughed. “No, I replaced all of my important documents with blank parchment before you came in. Just in case.”

“Smart girl.” Encasing her with a soft embrace and a sweet kiss, he told her, “I don’t know how often we’ll get to do something like this, but I think we should make the time, if nothing else.”

“Agreed.” Leaning her head against Vasco’s chest as she continued to come down, feeling him stroke her back, her trousers loose against her waist as they hadn’t been secured just yet. Her thoughts wandered for a moment, and smiling she suggested, “What about a Captain finding a stowaway? Or an asylum seeker coming to a diplomat for help?”

“Ooo, I like both of those ideas. You’re quite clever with these games, my Tempest.”

“All games are fun when they involve you.”

Tilting her chin upward, he gazed into her eyes for a moment, a smile curling his lips. She thought he might kiss her, but instead he said, “Well before we engage in another game, I believe I shall need to get a replacement pair of breeches. I seem to have torn the ties on mine …”

Fiona laughed out loud, playfully hitting him in the chest as she exclaimed, “Vasco!” Shaking her head, she noted, “It seems I was not the only one to enjoy the game.”

Chuckling, he planted a kiss on her forehead as he repeated back to her, “As you said, all games are fun when they involve you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the tags and the story itself did not make it clear, this was a _roleplay_ and everything was planned previously and consented to beforehand.


End file.
